Enamorarse es un pecado
by ryuzaki-chan
Summary: En una guerra civil, un pecado del pasado y un amor del presente, ella era un rostro prohibido para un hombre y justo lo que el queria pero la aparicion de la maldad que comenzo todo ¿lo permitira? es un ryosaku entre otras parejas...
1. Chapter 1

1º cap el comienzo del fin

todo comenzaria aquella noche cuando la vio, cuando se enamoro de aquella doncella virgen de ojos rubi y su cabellera castaña casi peliroja.  
paso el tiempo y la guerra civil avanzo y con ella un embarazo, al paso de 9 meses una beba nacio, una beba deseada pero en pecado.algo no esperado la maldad aparece y aquella joven pareja se convierten en nadie, solo sangre, solo prohibicion; y aquella bruja de doble personalidad asechaba cada rincon como una joven y hermosa mujer o como una fucaz y vil arpia mujer de edad.  
a pasado el tiempo una niña de apenas entre 4 y 5 años maltratada por a veces una joven mujer y otras poruna anciana con la misma mirada de odio y maldad, ella con unos ojos color rubi y dos trenzas, su nombre era sakuno pero vivir con temor a ser descubierta nadie pdia ver su rostro, vivian en la montaña, pero¿porque seria acaso ella le habia hecho daño a alguien?no lo sabia;pero cuando solia escaparse para poder ver la ciudad, era siempre la atrapaba y la castigaba. luego cuando la terrible guerra habia vuelto a desatarse devieron irse a la ciudad, al pueblo pero haci su rostro se tepo en una capa llena de oscuridad , una oscuridad que solo se refrejaban en sus ojos, que eran pohibidos para todos, porque aquella mujer, su tutora galaxia, le decia que gracias a ella era lo que sucedia, no podia mas solo queria una amiga, alguien con quien hablar, mas no podia.  
aunque su destino hiba a cambiar las tropas se hacercaban y eso galaxia lo sabia, ella no lo entendia solo temia y oraba como su difunta madre se lo habia enseñado, triste y sola aprendio a vivir de tan joven y claro sufriendo, sin saber lo que su cuello valia, lo que su vida era de especial y cual era su verdadero destino.  
en el vando enemigo en otro lugar un niño de ojos color del oro miraba con asco a su rey, su padre nanjiro que con cada dolor de cabeza por la guerra que se avecinaba y sabia que aquel niño que era de su sangre en unos años se haria cargo, pero claro no podia hacerlo solo tendria que entender que una guerra no se gana por poder sino se gana por un pueblo o por quien defender, claro que el solo lo aprendio a vivir con su prometida y su esposa rinko, desde practicamente su nacimiento era la unica mujer y la unica persona que confiaba, sus temores, sus alegrias y sus lagrimas; aquel joven miraba atentamente a su joven amigo horio que lo unico que hacia era hablar y hablar de lo ultinmo que sabia de la guerra, solo repetia con silabas y con miradas que podian asustar al peor y mas temerosos de los guerreros, pero el aprendi de guerrero no podia entender a su amigo, no lo podia.  
pero solo podia pensar en el rostro de aquella niña de sus sueños, aquella que necesiba encontrar, lo que si sabia era que ella seria la persona con la que debia estar, y menos aquellos ojos color rubi no lo odia en tender, con apenas con 5 años se reprochaba estar pensando en esas cosas, pero al cabo de un tiempo, una largo tiempo sabia que encontraria y eso sucederia antes de lo que podia pensar y solo el y ella no podian entender el destino que los unia aquel que se escribio antes de mucho antes de que la histoia comenzara de que una tragedia y un amor prohibido, un amor pecado surgiera entre la guerra.  
CONTINUARA... 


	2. Chapter 2

2º CAP:UNA NUEVA VIDA.  
En las afueras se preparaban para atacar en eso de una semana o quisas dos.  
la pequeña sakuno escuchaba a su tutora hablar con sus clientas de la guerra y del pequeño principe y de las demas cosas que se le habian prohibido, entre tanto un principito resongando porque tenia que aprender a respetar a las mujeres, esto es injusto-pensaba.  
a las mujeres se las trata con delicadesa y cortesia repetia su padre por septigesima novena vez pero nuevamente su hijo no lo escuchaba estaba en las nubes de nuevo,(como un niño que podia estar pensando con solo 5 años no?)su madre rinko le estaba tratando de hacer entender que se necesita los modales para poder conseguir una buena y delicada esposa en eso ryoma le responde: pero akasan, quien quiere casarse, el pesado de mi onichan tiene novia y sufre como cuando a papa lo haces poner a dieta.en eso a su madre le caian muchas gotas por la nuca y deducia que su hijo era demacia observador para tan corta edad.En eso entra horio corriendo y al ver que sus majestades pide mil disculpas y pide permiso para hablar con el principe y el rey:es cierto que te han complometido??? el se pone rojo de pies a cabeza y empieza a tartamudear y en principe que castigo no? y el solo asiste luego ¿y quien es la afurtunada? reclama ryoga el hermano mayor de ryoma que hasta el momento dormia en eso se escucha otra voz es la hija de osakada, mi principe, todos los miraron en forma de sorpresa y a la vez lastima a escepcion de la reina que largo un suspiro y dijo entiendo, ya era hora, nanjiro al escuchar a su esposa salio tras de ella junto con el guardia principal de palacio(padre de horio).los demas miraban con lastima al pobre, ya que conocian a la chica, hasta que un ryoma poco interesado sale de la habitacion diciendo MADA MADA DANE!!!y un horio chibi llorando en cataratas.  
en el pequeño pueblo una niña encerrada llorando en silencio, luego de ser de asotada por una malvada tutora, por ver a la niña observando suy trabajo.  
luegos de unos dias la niña sin comer ni caminar por las heridas, tiene un sueños unos hermosos ojos de color oro que hechizaban a cualquera, entre susurros "te protegere, lo lograre... mada mada dane."y se despierta por unos gritos??se lenvanta con las pocas fuerzas que les quedan y ve a una ded las clientas tratando de asescinar a un guardia y esta le clava la espeda en el estomago y luego golpeando y matando a la mujer de edad(era eso lo que ellos pensaban) y en eso ven a la pequeña que se alarma y trata de escapar y uno de los guardias nota sus heridas y la trata de tranquilizar y luego sakuno se desmaya.  
luego de horas ella se despierta y ve a un hombre sonriente y le dice que se tranquilice que el se va hacer carga de ella y promete que va a protegerla com una hija, ella sonrie y le dice gomen, se tira a llorar a su brasos.  
una nueva vida, sin sufrimiento, lo que ella siempre habia querido junto con aquel guardia, gracias a el esos ojos dorados estarian mas cerca de ella de lo que ubiera esperado.

continuara.  
proximo cap. mas sorpresa y el porq saku no puede mostrar su rostro y el mistero de los extraños sueños.  
3ºcap.:empezando desde cero comienza el misterio 


	3. Chapter 3

3ºcap.:comienza el misterio...

El nombre de aquel sujeto era Raizen Urameshi(si el de yu yu hakusho, esperen que hay mas)un hombre de cabello largo branco y mirada fria, al igual que su sembrante, pero con tal ego;en ese mismo instante entra una joven de unos 14 años, de ojos oscuros y castaña,a los gritos (cuando no...)pero se da cuenta de aquel la niña que la miraba con unos apagados ojos color rubi;

Raizen-san, quien es la pequeña?-dice ella.  
ah! keiko, ahi estabas.necesito pedirte un favor-dijo sin mirarla

ella asistio-.

En aquel momento un joven morocho con ambas mejillas rojas entra quejandose y la muchacha llamada Keiko le lanza una mirada fulminante y llena de rencor y ante este acto al pobre muchacho al que le ocaciona un terrible escalofrio seguido de un temor que lo hace sudar del pavor.  
raizen solo los observa divertido y suspira.  
cuando se van a dejar de peliar, ni me imagino cuando esten casados.los reprocho

en ese instante de da cuenta de la casa de sakuno.

suspira yusuke;llama

si, que sucede?.y se da cuenta de la niña.  
curioso¿y la pequeña quien es?padre larga un suspir de tranqulidad seguida por un diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

tu nueva hermana.suspira ahh, solo era eso.  
hasta que racciona luego de varios segundos cuando su"novia"lo mira.

EL QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ESTABA EN ESTADO DE SHOCK ven pequeña;la llama y ella un poco asustada se para y los mira con sierto temor agarrandose las trenzas.  
ahh, yo gomen(asiendo reverencia, entre lagrimas)  
tranquilizate le dice la castaña y sonrie,(keiko ere de caracter amable, complensible y dulce, pero cuando yusuke se ponia atravido le daba una lluvia de cachetadas, aunque siempre estan peliaban realmente se amaban...por el que tiene ciertas dudas.  
y como es tu nombre pequeña??dice ella mi nombre es sakuno, sakuno ryuzaki, señorita.  
a pues mi nombre es keiko yukimura y el tonto de alla tras es mi prometido yusuke urameshi y el raizen su padre, el mas importante general de la dinastia echizen. te molesta si te llamo saku-chan.ella niega con la cabeza.

entonces keiko tuvo una vision y comienza a tembrar y a llorar, en aquel momento estaba arrodillada para llegar a la altura de la pequeña y esta apunto de desmayarse y yusuke se da cuenta y la atrapa.  
KEIKOOOO-grita en panico al verla en ese estado.

el le toma una de sus manos y con la otra ella acaricia su rostro y le susurra:-ella no puede ser vista, su rostro no puede ser visto,simpremente no puede ella es hija de un dios desterrado es una doncella prohibida, debemos protegerla yus-chan.se desmaya en sus brazos y toma la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla y se la besa diciendo entiendo.

padre,dice el.creo que hay problemas mira al sakuno y toma a keiko y la cuesta.muy procupado va por agua y una toalla.  
sakuno...escucha decir, era raizen ella lo mira interogandolo

necesito que si tienes pesadillas o te paso algo o sientes algo raro se lo cuentes a keiko.ella asiste pero tendre que cubrir mi rostro hasta que esa persona me encuentre o resuelva lo que mi aka-san me dejo para qu todo termine.interroga ella, y el asiste.

luego de horas keiko ya estable y ve a su yus-chan(claro que raizen no esta presente y sakuno no podia ir a ninguna parte),el al ver su rostro sonrie con paz por fin, se ecerca a ella y se miran fijamente: TE AMO dicen al unisono y la pequeña curiosa sonrie y se pregunta si ella podia llegar a encontrar a su principe y si el dueño de aquellos hechizantes ojo ambar seria esa persona.volviendo a yusuke y keiko...el le susurraba cosas al oido para que ella se sonroje y claro que lo lograba y luego de un tiempito(no mucho)le repite aquellas palabras y hace que la mira fijamente, se sienta a su lado la toma por la cintura y la lleva a sus brazos y la acaricia tiernamente y lleva su mano al menton de ella y la va acercando y la besa(claro que sakuno en ese momento se sentia como una metida y una molestia en aquel momento)ellos ni le hacian caso,la besaba con ardor y pasion y sobre todo posecion, claro que ninguno pudo aguantar y cuando tomaron aire en su momento, vieron a una sakuno muy roja y avergonzada, claro que ellos tambien lo estaban, al dar semejante espectaculo a la pobre niña y sonrien y se abrasan, y solo se preocupan de poder aprovechar ese momento, porque la guerra se acercaba mas y ellos sabian aunque estaban comprometidos, eso era la unica cosa que los podia separar y una sakuno pensativa y a la vez contenta.

En el palacio;un principito molesto por la escenita cursi que tenia que aguantar de su querido oni-chan y su noviecita taksuki kukumaru(nose si se escribe asi;por las dudas no es idea propia sino del fanfics"aniki)  
y claro de las lagrimas de su pobre amigo horio que sufria a cada grito de su prometida tomoka.  
pobre de mi vida se repetia,y mas con su amargura a cada uno que se le asercaba solo le repetia callate MADA MADA DANE.  
pobre ryoma lo campadesco...

continuara...

proximo cap:

4º cap.:las visiones de keiko 


	4. Chapter 4

4ºCAP.: LAS VISIONES DE KEIKO

Luego de que keiko se recupero, Raizen re aparece, y se da cuenta del estado de la pequeña(o sea totalmente roja)

tu nombre era sakuno no es asi?-pregunta raizen

ella asiente, el la llama y la siente en su falda:pequeña ¿esa mujer con la que estabas era Galaxia?

ella asiste temerosa

bueno sakuno, keiko tiene un poder especial que puede ver el futuro, el pasado y sobre todo es revela es misterio oculto del presente, en fin dudo que seas pura casualidad al avernos conocido pequeña y necesito que comprendas que en tu situacion esta en peligro, eres la sucesora a la disnatia celestial, aunque todavia eres pequeña en su momento lo comprenderas y encontraras a esa persona que nacio para protegerte...

en ese instante donde raizen menciono lo de esa persona susurro algo y keiko lo percato...

que es lo que acabas de decir keiko

ella estaba en transe repitiendo palabras y frases sin sentidos para ellos, pero raizen se da cuenta.

yusuke,llama a tu madre y llevate a keiko a otra carpa.

dijo esto y tomo a su prometida entre brazos y la lleva a otra carpa y en el acto le pega un grito a su madre y ella aparece en la carpa en la que se encontraba raizen(su esposo) y la pequeña sakuno.

Al entrar sakuno se sorprende al ver esa mujer que parecia impotente, era de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, era bella pero tenia algo extraño en su mirada.

¿que es lo que sucede querido?- en ese momento observa a la pequeña y apaga el cigarrillo; se dirige a su esposo tratando de descubrir algo, el asiste, ella suspira en ese momento la pequeña se da cuenta del olor que desprendia aquella mujer, era a alcohol.

Ella tiembra, la mujer de ese temible hombre se da cuenta y le susurra algo que el comprende y parece temblar, ella penso que era su imaginacion y el se marcha dejando a la pequeña con esa mujer.

¿pero quien era esa mujer?

Era lo que no se dejaba de preguntarse...

Mi nombre es atsuko, atsuko urameshi, y por lo que tengo entendido mi esposo te a traido por alguna razon,¿no es asi?, pequeña.

Ella asiste, con temor; Ella lo percata y suspira.

- ¿como es tu nombre?le consulta ucon una sonrisa cariñosa, acto que tranquiliza a sakuno

-mi nombre es sakuno ryuzaki, para servirle señora urameshi...-dice con un poco de mas confianza, pero se percato de la sorpresa de aquella mujer al escuchar su apellido.

levanta la cabeza del golpe al sentir el abrazo calido de la mujer y se da cuenta de sus lagrimas, atsuko le susurraba constantemente:"no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

en otro lugar keiko estaba abrasando a yusuke por el relato que le habia contado raizen, ella estaba con el rostro escondido en el hombro den su prometido, temblando y llorando...

-es cierto lo que has dicho pa.. dr.e??- el tambien no podia creer lo que habia escuchado-pero entonces ¿que pasara con sakuno???;trataba de averiguar pero, n encontraba respuesta alguna de su padre...

en ese momento respondio estrecortadamente, con una misteriosa penumbra en sus ojos:

- no lo se yusuke, no lo se...-dicho esto sale de la carpa, pero antes de salir mira de reojos a la joven pareja, que se abraso aun mas ante la respuesta de aquel temible hombre...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia pasado unos dias de que la pequeña habia llegado a ese campamento, desde que se habia tomado aquella desicion...

a partir de ese momento, sakuno solo podia mostrar su rostro a ellos su unica esperanza, su unica familia...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras que ...

ryoma despierta de repente de su siesta bañado en sudor, on el rostro de una temible mujer con doble rostro, y el refrejo de unos hermosos ojos rubis llnos de soledad,igual que el piensa ironico, pero con la diferencia llenos de tristeza y sufrimiento...

cada dia se le hacia mas dificil pensar a quien pertenecia esos ojos, a quien pertenecia su corazon...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

continuara....

adelanto del proximo un sintesis de pobre horio, lo que siente a referencia de su callada prometida....(ñ_ñ)

: aprendiendo a sobre llevarte


End file.
